ben 10 alien force betrayed
by st.anger2
Summary: Ben and Gwen are betrayed by kevin while they are looking for grandpa max
1. Chapter 1

Name Ben Tennyson

Race human

Age 15

occupation student /hero

bio Ben Tennyson is a High school student but he finds out that his grandpa max is missing and he goes looking for him but he find a mystery

Gwen Tennyson

Race human

Age 15

Bio Gwen is a high school student that is in karate and she is a magic user Ben contact her when he found a alien in grandpa max's Rv the Rustbucket and that he was missing and now Ben and her are looking for Grandpa Max

Name Trent mason

Race Human but part alien

Age 16

occupation Hacker and weapons specialist

Bio A Hacker who helps Ben and Gwen find information on the Dnaliens and the Highbreed

and he also builds them weapons and other stuff also he works with other heroes and gets leads for Ben and Gwen to stop Kevin Levin after he betrayed them and then joined the Highbreed for technology and money and he often gets into battles Against the highbreed to help Ben and Gwen and the Alien force and while he is not helping the alien force he is getting money from his patents his various inventions

Name Cheryl mason

Race Human but part alien

Age 13

occupation student

Bio Trent's younger sister who happens on alien force she also helps her brother gather info on the Highbreed when she not shopping or hanging with her friends or helping the Alien force

Name Veronica

Age 16

Race human but part alien

occupation Book store employe

Bio Trent's girlfriend who also happens to be on the Alien force when she is not fighting the highbreed she is finding books for Gwen on spells and charms


	2. Chapter 2

Ben is on ground and he cough up blood and then he hears ah man the wound is deep and while the person look at his body he is trying to remember what happen and then he remembers that Kevin betrayed them Flash back Ben asked Kevin where are the forever knights when they are going into a warehouse that Kevin heard that the forever knights are having a another weapons deal after the one they broke up during that Kevin was doing the deal Ben then says "are we at the right warehouse" yes says Kevin then where are they says Ben right here says someone and then the lights turn on and Ben and Gwen are surround by the forever knights and then Gwen notices Kevin is handed a suitcase and then she shouts Kevin you betrayed us Kevin laughs and says do you think that I changed for the good I was just looking for a time for revenge Ben then attacks Kevin but he get's shot by one of the forever knights did you think we forget what did Tennyson Kevin and forever knights said together and then Kevin kicks Ben in the side and Gwen then try's to fight back and then one the forever knights knocks her out and then someone shouts don't touch her again and Kevin and the forever knights look in that direction see someone and they shout who are you a gun shot answers them and then one of forever knights fall's over dead and then charged at the person but the person also charges at them with two swords one in each hand and cut them all into pieces flashback ends Gwen wakes up and gasps at what she sees and runs over to Ben and says please don't die Ben then says I will die if you hug me tighter Gwen then laughs at that then Gwen says where Kevin he must of escaped while the fighting was happening says the mysterious person and then Gwen asked the person what his name is oh my name is Trent


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen asked "Trent why was are you here" Oh because I thought the dnaliens would be here or the forever-knights would be here look's like I was on time" says Trent why do you say that Gwen say's because you would be dead if you both fought any longer then you did say's Trent then said I am going to try to heal Ben so please stand back Trent said to Gwen then his hands start to glow and shot out energy toward Ben and his wounds start to heal and Gwen say's in a shock voice are you a magic user also Trent then reply's and said yes that I am a magic user he says to Gwen also looks like we will have to go because there more of them coming and they look like they have headhumpers on them Gwen asked what is a headhumper? it is a alien from a video game I played it was called Half-Life it turns a person into a zombie like creature by attaching itself to a persons head Eww I don't want to hear anymore about that but they sound like dnaliens Gwen says so let get out here says Trent one we don't have ride you and Ben don't but I do then suddenly a armored vehicle comes through the wall and someone in the vehicle shouts Trent we have to get out of here I'm coming Trent says are you coming Gwen yes I will says Gwen good grab Ben says Trent to Gwen then grabs Ben and go's into the vehicle and Trent then go's into the vehicle and it drives away later at a secret base so looks like Kevin betrayed them why did they trust him in the first place says mysterious voice we will find out soon enough because look's like they are coming here with Trent so be on guard because they could not trust us after what has happen Cheryl say's mysterious voice number 2 Cheryl then "says veronica what is the plan if they are fakes" Veronica then says "Trent knows what to do if they are so" back to Ben and Gwen and Trent. Ben asked "Trent how he found them after he woke up" in the vehicle" oh with this Trent said and he show Ben a plumber symbol and then Ben asked "are you part of the plumbers?  
"No I am a son of a plumber" Trent said To Ben then asked "are you part alien Trent" Trent then reply's yes but enough of the questions we are almost to my base so I will put some music on then suddenly a fast beat song came on they say they don't trust you me we us while the music is playing Gwen asked Trent what song is this oh this song is called about us from t.A.T.u "oh good song says" Gwen Trent "then say's we are at the base now"


End file.
